recuerdenos
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: LAS CHICAS SON ENVIADAS A LA CIUDAD DE TOKYO A INVESTIGAR CIERTOS SUCESOS QUE INCLUYE A CIERTA PERSONA, A CAUSA DE UN ACCIDENTE PIERDEN LA MEMORIA E ICHIGO Y LOS DEMÁS TENDRÁN QUE RECUPERAR LAS, T POR SIS LAS MOSCAS
1. Chapter 1

**QUE AY LECTORES**

**YO: COMO SE LA AN PASADO**

**MEGAMI: ESTAS FELIZ VERDAD**

**YO: PUES CLARO, LA INSPIRACIÓN NO DEJA DE LLEGAR **

**GRAY: AHORA DE QUE SE TRATA LA HISTORIA **

**YO: LA DESCRIPCIÓN POR FAVOR:**

**EN ESTA HISTORIA SE TRATA DE COMO ORIHIME, RUKIA, TATSUKI Y MOMO SON ENVIADAS A TOKYO PARA INVESTIGAR EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS, QUE INCLUYEN A CIERTA PERSONA, E ICHIGO Y COMPAÑÍA TENDRÁN QUE HACER QUE LOS RECUERDEN, INCLUYE A OC. AQUI SE REVELARA LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CADA UNO **

**YO: Y EN ESTA ME COLO OTRA VEZ **

**GRAY: DALES UN DESCANSO, QUE ALGÚN DÍA LOS VAS A MATAR**

**YO: SI HICIERA ESO TEN POR SEGURO QUE ME MATARÍAN**

**MEGAMI: Y COMO TIENES 3 FICS, ESTE ES ESPECIAL**

**YO: AUN QUE ME DE HUEVA, ESTE CAP SERA DE DOS PARTES **

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTEN EL SIG CAP DE RECUERDANOS (SUS DUDAS SERAN RESPONDIDAS EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA)**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA **

**_I _SIGNIFICA, SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS **

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: el nuevo maestro de educación física(esta parte sera un poco corta, la siguiente sera mas larga). iniciamos con Orihime<p>

todo era extraño para la joven de cabellos naranjas, ella sentía que le faltaba algo, a pasado 2 meses y sigue sintiendo que algo falta en su vida

una noche tiene un sueño en el que sueña con cierto peli naranja

SUEÑO DE ORIHIME

_donde estoy? - se preguntaba mientras observaba a su alrededor_

_todo estaba oscuro, de pronto escucha que alguien le llama _

_ORIHIME! - se oye a lo lejos que alguien pronuncia su nombre _

_quien me llama - cuando se voltea ve a la persona _

_en su sueño, este tenia el pelo anaranjado como ella, tenia el seño fruncido y porta una enorme espada en su espalda y un ropaje extraño para ella (adivinen quien es, si le atinaron, es Ichigo en su forma de shinigami) y corre hacia Orihime con el brazo extendido _

_ella conoce su nombre pero no puede, su voz se queda muda, extiende su brazo para alcanzarlo pero se aleja mas y mas_

_cuando al fin logra alcanzarlo, cuando intenta tocar su mano se hace cenizas, el peli naranja desaparece sin dejar rastro, solo una nube de polvo que lo remplaza _

SALIENDO DEL SUEÑO

- Orihime - la agita cierta enana para que su amiga despertara

- no basta - se despierta golpeando accidentalmente a Rukia - fue un mal sueño

de pronto oye a alguien quejarse y cuando se voltea ve a su amiga tendida en el suelo

- RUKIA-CHAN - preocupada la levanta y la cura (sin sus poderes, recuerden que pierden la memoria)

(para quienes no lo sepan, Orihime y Rukia comparten el mismo techo)

en el camino a la escuela (el uniforme de las chicas consta en una falda roja con negro en las esquinas, una playera blanca y una sudadera negra)

Rukia se estaba sobando en donde recibió el golpe de parte de Orihime

- aun te sigue doliendo, Rukia-chan - pregunta con algo de culpabilidad en su voz

- a no te preocupes Orihime - trataba de disimular su dolor - solo fue un pequeño golpe, nada mas

esas palabras calmaron un poco a la peli naranja

- otra vez soñaste con lo mismo? - pregunta Rukia

- si, no entiendo que significa, cada noche sueño con la misma persona - se preguntaba de por que cada noche ve a la misma persona

- y sabes quien es? - le pregunta Rukia queriendo saber

- ya te dije que no lo se - le contesta algo confundida - _por que ciento que le conozco de toda la vida _- se pregunta mientras camina

cuando llegaron a las preparatoria yozukai (se me acaba de ocurrir), cuando entraron notaron que todos estaban reunidos en el patio central (el edificio consta de una escuela enorme dividida en dos partes, cada parte tiene en total 6 pisos, el edificio A y B, [ay ustedes decidan] cada uno tiene su laboratorio de ciencias, también cuenta con un auditorio para obras teatrales, unas canchas de futball, basquetball y futball americano, y no podría faltar el comedor)

al parecer el director tenia que dar un aviso muy importante

- Tatsuki-chan, que a pasado? - se le acerca Orihime a su mejor amiga

- no lo se, el director nos a citado a todos aquí - le responde Arisawa

- atención todos los alumnos - se oye la voz de la subdirectora - el director de la escuela Yozukai dará el siguiente aviso

se ve de como una persona de 40 o 50 años de edad se va acercando al micrófono

- buenos días mis alumnos - saluda de forma alegre el director - se acuerdan que los maestros de educación física renunciaron a esta escuela - va al grano del tema - pues hoy les vengo a presentar a sus nuevos maestros, todos den le una cordial bienvenida a Orox

se ve de como va subiendo un joven de unos 16 a 17 años, tenia el rostro oculto con una capucha, vestía una playera negra como la noche, unos pantalones azules rasgados y portaba sus dos katanas en la espalda y sin zapatos o sandalias

todo el mundo siente un aura malévola salir de el, a excepción de cierto grupo (osea Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki y Momo) quienes se decían mentalmente que esa aura ya lo avían sentido en alguna otra parte

se dirige al micrófono para hablar, observa a su alrededor y suspira

- con que este es la famosa preparatoria Yozukai, me esperaba algo un poco mas mejor - algunos tomaron eso como ofensa - de seguro muchos de ustedes se pregunta '' _como es que alguien tan joven puede ser __maestro_ '' y yo les diré, que chingados les importa a ustedes - todos se sorprenden al ver como es este chico - mis clases son muy estrictas, puede que algunos terminen en el hospital - lo ultimo dicho le dio un escalofrió intenso a todos - solo estaré 1 año, si logran sobrevivir por lo menos 10 de cada clase, entonces abráis pasado la prueba pero - ese pero no le agrado a todo el mundo - si en una clase sobra menos de la cantidad, entonces me quedare otro año

se sintió un silencio muy tenebroso asta que Orox rompió ese silencio

- ahora les presento a mis colegas - se ve de como 3 figuras van subiendo

primero aparece una joven de la misma edad de Orox, pero un poco bajita de estatura, luego otra joven de 18 años, y por ultimo un mastodonte (igual que Sado, pero un poco mas siniestro) de 20 años

- les presento a Vale, ella se ara cargo de los salones 1-A asta el 1-F - presenta primero a la de baja estatura - le sigue Megami, quien se ara cargo de los 3-A asta el 3-F - presenta a la otra chica - y nos acompaña Sock, el sera nuestro sustituto en el caso que alguno de nosotros llegásemos a faltar - presenta al mastodonte - por ultimo yo, quien me are cargo de los salones 2-A asta el 2-F y les advierto una cosa, no tendremos compasión ni con amigos - mira a todas partes - ni con familiares - centra su vista en cierta peli naranja, quien lo veía con cierto temor en sus ojos - iniciamos hoy, puede proceder a sus clases

que rara forma de iniciar unas clases verdad, aquí acaba esta parte

* * *

><p>Cap. 2: el viaje a Tokyo, un reencuentro inesperado<p>

mientras en la preparatoria Yozukai enfrentaba a su nuevo maestro, en Karakura un cierto grupo se impacientaba por las noticias que recibirían

- por que tarda tanto, ya debía a ver llamado - se impacientaba nuestro shinigami sustituto

- cálmate, el dijo que llamaría si descubría algo - le recordaba Uryu mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

- pero a pasado 2 meses y no sabemos nada de las chicas - le recordaba Ichigo

flash back

2 meses antes

Ichigo y compañía habían recibido una solicitud del Yamamoto

- os pido que mandéis a Orihime y a Tatsuki a la ciudad de Tokyo - les pide Yamamoto en persona 

- no estoy convencido - le dice Ichigo ya que a el lo citaron junto con Uryu - aun que vaya la enana de Rukia no me fio

- por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Ichigo - dice Ishida levantando sus anteojos 

- tranquilos - entra la enana (me gusta decirle haci) - Orox a accedido en mandar a uno de sus subordinados para que nos vigile, si ocurre problemas el le comunicara a Orox, y Orox le comunicara a ustedes 

Ichigo y Uryu lo pensaron bien, ellos saben que el confía plenamente en sus compañeros y de seguro mandara a alguien de confianza 

- ok

fin del flash back (no me pregunten, sus respuestas serán respondidas mientras avanza el fic, si es que se mantiene en pie)

- yo también estoy preocupado por las chicas - va entrando Renji - pero ay que tener fe y esperar

- si ya lo se pero... - lo interrumpe nuestro enano favorito

- Kurosaki, no sera que estés mas preocupado con cierta peli naranja que por las chicas - le comenta Toushiro mientras le daba un sorbo a su té (también fue enviada Momo a la misión de reconocimiento)

Ichigo no sabia que responder, al pobre se le empeso a subir muy poco los colores

- con que era eso - se le pone la cara de picaron a Renji

- cállate, cara de mandril

- oye pero que te pasa - se levanta de su lugar

- lo siento, olvide que solo Rukia puede hablarte haci - le recrimina Ichigo a Renji

de pronto ambos inician una batalla de insultos y cual quier otra mamada

- tu eres el único que se comporta como debe ser - se refería a Uryu

de pronto suena el cel de Ichigo

- es Orox - avisa a todo el mundo - hola

- pon en alta voz, todos deben oír esto - le pide Orox al otro lado del teléfono

- si aurita - ase lo que le piden - listo

- les tengo buenas y malas noticias - eso espanto a los chicos - las buenas es que las chicas están bien, no han sufrido daño

- y las malas

- tendrán que venir para acá - todos captaron el mensaje (que, se los dijo cuando lleguen aquí) - los espero en el hotel kageruyoshi (se me acaba de inventar) - cuelga

- ya lo oyeron, a empacar - entra rompiendo la puerta el loco padre de Ichigo (Renji y Toushiro se quedaron en la casa de Ichigo) - Ichigo as tu maletas que te vas de inmediato a Tokyo - dice mientras le entrega cuatro pasajes de autobús con destino a Tokyo

mientras Ichigo y compañía hacían sus maletas, en la preparatoria Yozukai Orox platicaba con alguien

- listo ya les llame, estas segura que no te reconoció cuando la saludaste? - le pregunta Orox a Megami

- si estoy segura, no se por que siento que esto es obra suya - de quien están hablando

- si, yo también pienso lo mismo - mira al cielo, como si esperara algo

- bueno, iré avisarle a Sock que sustituya a Vale - se para

- y dile a Vale que venga con el grupo 2-B a la azotea - se dirige al hacia el otro lado

- _Orox esta preocupado, debe ser algo grave _- piensa Megami para luego salir a buscar a Sock y a Vale

en el camino, se encuentra con Vale en uno de los pasillos, le dice que Orox lo espera en el tejado, ya después de avisarle, sale en busca de Sock

Vale se dirige al salón 2-B

en el salón 2-B, todos platicaban del nuevo maestro

- si que es un tipo muy extraño - comenta Momo desde su lugar

- me pregunto quien tuvo la brillante idea de contratarlo - dice Rukia

- me pregunto para que abra venido a esta escuela - suelta de repente Orihime

- por que dices eso Orihime-chan? - le pregunta Momo

- es que me quede pensando lo que dijo: _solo estaré 1 año, si logran sobrevivir por lo menos 10 de cada clase, entonces abráis pasado _- lo que dijo causo que todo el mundo pesara lo que dijo

entonces surge la pregunta _a quien quiere poner a prueba _

entonces se abre la puerta del salón, se ve una figura femenina casi del tamaño de Rukia (solo que un poquito mas alta)

era Vale

- hogayo clase, vengo a avisarles que Orox los espera en la azotea, tiene pensado hacer uno de los deportes en el que pierde los dientes - les dio una pista muy tenebrosa - los veo también arriba - se va dejando a un grupo muy asustado

- que hacemos? - pregunta uno de los compañeros

- pues no ay de otra, ay que ir - se levantan todos y se van directo a la azotea

cuando llegaron no vieron a nadie, ni una solo alma en el lugar, deciden regresar al salón y que suena una campana de Boxeo y que sale Orox y le mete un gancho izquierdo al que estaba cerca de la puerta, lo dejo en K.O.

todos ven a Orox espantados y notan que su vestimenta a cambiado, traía puesto unos shorts blancos con rojo en la orillas, sin camisa ni playera, usaba unas vendas que rodeaban su torso y unos guantes de box, la mayor sorpresa de todos fue cuando abrió los ojos, los tenia casi iguales a les de Orihime solo que eran mas oscuros, el pelo largo de color café oscuro pero amarrado en una coleta hacia abajo

- la clase de esta semana sera de Boxeo, y se va a dividir en dos grupos, el de los hombres y el de las mujeres - todos lo ven aterrados por el ejercicio que les iban a poner

- las chicas vengan conmigo - aparece bale y todos los hombres se quedan haci *¬* por la ropa que traía, llevaba puesto unos shorts muy ajustados, una playera ajustada y el pelo suelto (sus ojos son cafés y el pelo castaño), aun que era un poco bajita, tenia un poco mas desarrollado el cuerpo

- esta sera una clase muy larga - dice Tatsuki mientras ve una pequeña discusión entre Orox y Vale por la prenda que esta traía

mientras las clases extrañas en el grupo de Orihime iniciaban, a medio camino en un autobús con destino a Tokyo venían Ichigo y compañía

- sst, el viejo cada día esta mas loco - dijo Ichigo sentado en la ventana

- no se como puede ser tu padre - dice Renji sentado a lado

- yo también me lo pregunto

- por cierto, ahora de que le esta haciendo Orox? - pregunta Uryuu leyendo un libro

- mmm, el dijo que ahora le esta haciendo de maestro de educación física - todos (a excepción de Hitsugaya) pensaron la tortura que debe estar recibiendo la escuela

- les compadezco - dicen todos a la vez

- falta, 3 horas para llegar a Tokyo - suena el aviso

- bien, mientras esperamos, me echare una siesta - saca su cojín y se duerme (Renji)

mientras el autobús va camino a Tokyo, en la preparatoria Yozukai tenían sus problemas

casi todos los alumnos parecían muertos que vivos

la razón que Orox les pego guantes de Box que pesan mas de 20 toneladas

- si que son débiles, como vas de tu lado? - voltea para ver a casi todas las chicas desmayadas

- no muy bien, de seguro tendremos que quedarnos otro año mas - lo que dijo iso reaccionar a Tatsuki - valla, al parecer tus habilidades de karateka te han ser... - su boca es tapada por la mano de Orox

- Vale, cayada te vez mejor - le dice Orox mientras se le acerca al oído - recuerda que no pueden saber así de repente, recuerda que ellos tienen que hacer que lo recuerden - Vale capto el mensaje y decide mantener la boca cayada pero con una condición

- cuanto pagas por mi silencio - dice en voz alta

- no tengo opción, que es lo que quieres? - Vale se le acerca al oído y le susurra algo

todos notan de como a Orox se le empiezan a subir los colores

- supongo que no tengo opción - se rasca la nuca aun ruborizado

- iré a hacer las maletas - sale corriendo a la casa en donde se a estado quedando

- tendré que avisarle a Sock que tome el lugar de Vale durante el día de hoy - saca su cel y empieza a escribir - la clase a terminado, pueden regresar a su salón - termina la clase con 15 minutos de anticipación

se va y deja a todos mal heridos

con gran dificultad, todos logran llegar a su salón

- si el Boxeo de Orox-san es así, ni me quiero imaginar le de futball - se imaginan que los obligan a patear un balón muy pesado

- o el de basquetball - otro se imagina una cancha llena de trampas

- o el americano - y otro se imagina que juegan contra un equipo muy fuerte

todos temen la próxima clase de Orox

algunos estaban tumbados en el suelo, otros a duras penas lograban mantenerse en pie

- _no se por que siento que e visto esos ojos antes _- se preguntaba mentalmente la bella Orihime

todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que alguien avía entrado al salón

lo que despertó a todo el mundo fue la voz de una mujer

- ara ara, si que Orox-kun se a pasado un poco - todos notan a la mujer de unos 25 años, traía una bata blanca, una falda negra y una playera anaranjada, unas zapatillas negras y una medias que le llegaban a los muslos, su cabello era purpura y sus ojos era de un color vino y con un cuerpo muy desarrollado

- hola a todos, mi nombre es Haruna Shuqui (se me acaba de ocurrir), y procurare tratar todas sus heridas con una condición - eso no le gusto a todo el mundo - que no le digan a Orox

entonces la puerta se abre de repente dejando ver la figura de Orox

- demasiado tarde, ya me entere - ahora traía puesto una ropa diferente, como de entrenador de futball

- O-Orox-kun - se esconde detrás de su botiquín

- que te e dicho de curar las heridas - lo veía con unos ojos que mostraba un escalofrió tremendo para todos - hazlo

Haruna se queda confundida

- no as escuchado lo que te e dicho, dales el tratamiento para que aguanten el dolor - se da media vuelta y Haruna nota una marca en la espalda

sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tenia a Orox boca abajo y sin playera

- por que se a vuelto a abrir? - le quita los vendajes y ve como la cicatriz de la espalda se volvió a abrir - te e dicho varias veces que no puedes utilizarlo durante un mes, ahora tendré que tratarte esta herida otra vez

todos se acercan y ven la cicatriz que tenia en la espalda

- pero que le paso - pregunta Orihime algo espantada

- no le digas - se para sin importarle la sangre que se le esta saliendo

- pero tus alumnos tienes derecho a saber - ve de como se va alejando poco a poco

- si les dices una sola palabra, te mando al infierno - voltea a verla con rabia y dolor en sus ojos

todos ven como cae desvanecido por la perdida de sangre y en ese momento aparece Vale y lo coge

- tu también mereces descansar Orox, yo daré la ultima clase - se lo entrega a Haruna - cuídalo bien - fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego marcharse

- vez lo que causas, ases que los demás se preocupen por ti, baka - deja a Orox en el piso sin antes cerrarle la herida - bien, aquí en curo primero - todos se ponen en volita queriendo ser los primeros, a excepción de Orihime, Rukia, Momo y Tatsuki quienes veían a Orox

las clases pasaron rápido, la hora de la salida llego

- si que hoy fue pesado - se quejaba Rukia sobándose su cuerpo

- y que lo digas - pensaba lo mismo Tatsuki

- chicas, tengo que ir aun lugar, los veo luego - sale por otra dirección Orihime, dejando un poco confundidas a sus amigas - _por que ciento que tengo que ir al parque _- pensó mientras tomaba rumbo al lugar mencionado

en otro lugar, llegaba el autobús en el que ay venían Ichigo y compañía

- que bien e dormido - se empeso a estirar Renji después de so siesta

todos van bajando del autobús y se quedan asombrados por que la ciudad de Tokyo era sorprendente

- Ichigo, seguro que te quieres quedar en Karakura? - le pregunta Renji asombrado

- fíjate que pienso lo mismo - le respondió pensando en mudarse a Tokyo

mientras pregunta la dirección hacia el hotel, Ichigo siente la presencia de un hollow antes que los demás

- chicos, luego los veo - se va en una dirección diferente

- adonde vas, Ichigo - le pregunta Renji

- voy a explorar, los alcanzo luego - se va dejándose llevar por la intuición

- que extraño, Ichigo no es de los tipos turísticos - comenta Uryuu levantando sus lentes

- vamos, el dijo que nos alcanzaría - ordena el enano de hielo

la intuición de Ichigo lo lleva directo a un parque cercano, curiosamente, Orihime llego ay también

todo parecía tranquilo desde el punto de vista de Orihime

- no se por que tuve que venir para acá - se sienta y observa el paisaje

la chica estaba apunto de retirarse cuando escucho un ruido extraño que la inmovilizo

- _por que no puedo mover mis piernas, que es esta extraña sensación _- trato de moverse cuando de pronto voy que algo se abría (era la garganta de donde salen los Hollows)

vio como salia una criatura extraña (no pondré detalles), la criatura se va acercando poco a poco a Orihime

- **ho, una chica con el reatsu suficiente como para tener un aperitivo **- Orihime estaba confusa, entonces se le vino a la mente a la misma persona con quien a estado soñando

- **no te preocupes, te tratare con ****delicadeza - **abre su boca con intenciones de sacarle el alma

Orihime cerro fuerte mente sus ojos esperando su muerte que nunca llego, cuando los abrió lo primero que vio fue a una persona, quien detenía con su espada enorme

cuando miro detalladamente, se dio cuenta que la misma persona, con quien a estado soñando durante, el mismo peli naranja a quien a tratado de recordar el nombre

- **tu quien eres? **- pregunta el hollow aun manteniendo la pose de ataque

prepara su zanpakuto sin decir ni una sola palabra - muere - lo corta con un solo movimiento

cuando todo termina

- estas bien? - le pregunta volteándose

cuando quedan frente a frente (se imaginaran lo que ciente Orihime al estar cerca de Ichigo), los colores de la peli naranja se empezaron a subir

- gra-gracias - hace reverencia

- no ay de... - no pudo seguir ya que escucho una sirena de ambulancia - no otra vez - sale corriendo hacia donde esta su cuerpo

Orihime por curiosa va a ver y encuentra el cuerpo del chico tirado en césped

- encontramos un chico en estado vegetal, hagan una habitación - avisa uno de la ambulancia poniendo en la camilla el cuerpo de Ichigo

- por que me sucede a mí - el Ichigo shinigami entra en cuerpo

cuando habré los ojos, casi estaba adentro de la ambulancia

- ya me ciento mejor, ya me voy - se para y sale pintando del lugar antes que lo vuelvan a recostar

- oe, regresa aquí, tenemos que estar seguros que estés bien - le ordena uno de los que venia en la ambulancia

- te veo luego Orihime - sale corriendo dejando a una confundida peli naranja

- ara, como es que sabe mi nombre - se queda pensando ay parada

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>YO: FIU, AL FIN TERMINE<strong>

**GRAY: TE TARDASTE CASI TODO EL DÍA **

**YO: SI YA LO SE, PERO AQUÍ ESTA LOS CAPS 1 Y 2 DE ESTE FIC**

**GRAY: AHORA LOS AVANCES **

**- TE A LLAMADO POR TU NOMBRE? DIME RECUERDA TU NOMBRE?**

**- LES PRESENTO A SUS NUEVOS ALUMNOS**

**- ESTO ES EL INFIERNO **

**MEGAMI: AL MENOS ESTOY EN OTRA HISTORIA**

**YO: TRANQUILA, TE AGREGARE EN LAS DEMÁS **

**MEGAMI: ARIGATO**

**YO: SE QUE E DESACTUALISADO EL FIC EL REGRESO DE AIZEN, ESPERO ACTUALIZARLO PRONTO**

**GRAY: INCLUYENDO EL FIC PARA LOS FANS DE RENRUKI, DE AMOR A ODIO, ODIO A AMOR?**

**ESPEREN NOTICIAS DE ESTOS FICS Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAASTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAA LLLAAAAAAAAA OOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAA**


	2. AVISO DEL AUTOR

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**YO: YOS GENTE, ESTE AVISO ES PARA MENCIONAR UN PAR DE COSAS**

**MEGAMI: 1: ABRA UN NUEVO FIC QUE SE LLAMARA, ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN CON UN ICHIHIME**

**ORIHIME TIENE LA LLAVE PARA QUE LAS PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO SE ABRAN PERO NO LO SABE, ICHIGO QUIEN ES UN ÁNGEL TENDRÁ LA MISIÓN DE PROTEGERLA Y CUIDARLA ASTA EL FINAL PERO, QUE PASARÍA SI LA LLAVE NO ES CORRESPONDIDA? **

**YO: EN ESTA ME VUELVO A COLAR **

**GRAY: DA LES UN RESPIRO **

**YO: VALE, EN UN FIC NO ME METO **

**GRAY: GRACIAS, AHORA EL 2: SE DEFINIRÁ POR SEMANA LOS FICS **

**YO: A LO QUE SE REFIERE ES QUE ESTOY MUY REVUELTO, POR CADA CAP, DE CUALQUIER FIC SI AL FINAL VE ESTO _PROXIMA SEMANA, SOLO _SIGNIFICA QUE ESA SEMANA LE DEDICARE TIEMPO A UNO DE MIS FICS **

**NATSU: 2.1: LA PRÓXIMA SERA EL FIC, EL REGRESO DE AIZEN, POSIBLEMENTE SE PUBLIQUEN 1 O 2 CAPS**

**YO: Y LLEGAMOS AL ULTIMO AVISO, EL 3: ESTOS SON LOS PERSONAJES OC QUE APARECERÁN EN LA MAYORÍA DE LOS FICS, PRIMERO MIS COMPADRES **

**PRIMERO VALE **

**VALE: PUES QUE DIJO, ORIX NO PUEDE VIVIR SIN MI **

**SEGUNDO JULT**

**JULT: LA AMISTAD VALE ORO **

**TERCERO SOCK**

**SOCK: NO TENGO OPCIÓN**

**CUARTO JEN**

**JEN: ESTO ES POR EL FAVOR QUE TE DEBO **

**MEGAMI: Y YO **

**YO: TRANQUILA, TU ERES PARTE DEL EQUIPO DE DISCUCION Y AFUERSAS TIENES QUE ESTAR, BUENO SIGO, AHORA LOS OTROS PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTES **

**LA DOCTORA HARUNA**

**HARUNA: GRACIAS POR INCLUIRME **

**EL MAESTRO PERVERTIDO KOTORO MAGESHI**

**KOTORO: SIN COMENTARIOS **

**OTROS DE LA MISMA EDAD QUE ORIHIME Y QUE PARTICIPARAN EN EL FIC AMOR A ODIO, ODIO A AMOR? Y EN OTROS**

**KAGOSHI, CÓMPLICE DE RUKIA**

**KIRA, PERIODISTA DE LA ESCUELA **

**ARIA, ENEMIGA DE RUKIA**

**SHINCHI, UN LOCO POR ORIHIME **

**Y POR ULTIMO KONOSHITO, CAMPEÓN DE KENDO **

**YO: Y ESTO SON TODOS LOS AVISOS DE ASTA HOY, A Y ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE, EN EL FIC ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN NO ME ACOMPAÑARAN NATSU Y GRAY, EN ESTE FIC LES DARÉ UNAS VACACIONES TODAS PAGADAS A DONDE QUIERAN IR **

**JEN: E OROX, DE POR CASUALIDAD TODO EL DINERO LO PONDRÉ YO VERDA**

**YO: SIP, TRANQUILO, YA TENGO CON QUE PAGARTE **

**JEN: OK TT_TT **

**Y ASTA AQUI, SE QUE ALGUNOS ESPERAN EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE ESTE FIC, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA QUE TERMINANDO LA SEMANA EL REGRESO DE AIZEN, LA SIGUIENTE SERA DE RECUERDANOS Y AHORA UN ADELANTO PREVIO:**

- eso explica de por que Orihime parecía confundida al verme - dice Ichigo analizando la situación

- te encontraste con Orihime-san? - pregunta Vale sorprendida

- te llamo por tu nombre? dime, recuerda tu nombre? - pregunta alterado Orox, el estaba... desesperado?

- e no, solo nos encontramos por breve tiempo - se rasca la nuca

- ya veo - se sienta y se relaja

- tranquilo Orox, tienes que estar en calma - le recordaba Vale

- _Orox en verdad que esta alterado, debe ser algo __grave_ - pensó Uryuu mientras se acomodaba los lentes

- solo contamos con un año para lograrlo - dijo Megami revelando la preocupación de Orox

- que? _es por eso que Orox esta alterado _- Uryuu no sabia que decir, esto era demasiado

- que pasara cuando pase el año y no logremos recuperar sus memorias? - pregunta Hitsugaya quien nada mas se mantenía al marjen

- puede que no recuperen la memoria nunca mas - se nota un silencio muy incomodo asta que Orox se levanto

**LES DEJO CON UNA PARTE Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, LLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **


	3. INICIA EL PLAN

**COMO LES VA LESTORES**

**YO: DE SEGURO MUCHOS TIENE DUDAS**

**GRAY: COMO HEMOS DICHO ANTERIOR MENTE, SERÁN RESPONDIDAS MIENTRAS AVANZA EL FIC**

**MEGAMI: OROX**

**YO: QUE PASA MEGAMI**

**MEGAMI: ENCONTRÉ A NATSU DURMIENDO AFUERA**

**YO: SOLO AY UNA COSA QUE HACER**

**(COJE A NATSU DEL CUELLO, LO LEVANTA LE EMPIEZA A DAR DE CACHETASOS)**

**YO: DESPIERTA, YA DESPABILA, QUE NO ES HORA DE DORMIR **

**GRAY: LO VA A DEJAR IRRECONOCIBLE**

**MEGAMI: MIENTRAS OROX DESPIERTA A NATSU, DOY EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE CAP:**

**EN ESTE CAP, ICHIGO, RENJI, URYUU Y TOUSHIRO SE ENTERARAN DE LA CRUEL REALIDAD, SERÁN TRANSFERIDOS A LA ESCUELA YOZUKAI Y TENDRÁN QUE HACER QUE LAS CHICAS RECUERDEN POCO A POCO Y TODOS SUFRIRÁN EN LAS CLASES DE OROX**

**MEGAMI: PRESIENTO QUE HABRÁ UN CAMBIO DE PLANES CON LAS CLASES DE VALE**

**GRAY: AHORA QUE LO DICES, A DONDE SE MUDO VALE **

**MEGAMI: ESO LO SABRÁS MAS ADELANTE. SIN MAS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTE ESTE CAP**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA, SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: la preocupación de Orox, los nuevos estudiantes<p>

Orihime estaba mas que confundida por el encuentro con el peli naranja

- _te veo luego, Orihime _- esas palabras siguieron resonando en la mente de la ojis gris - por que ciento que le conozco si no lo e visto

va caminando a su departamento (queda un poco alejado de la preparatoria Yozukai) y cuando va entrando es recibida por su amiga

- Orihime, que bueno que llegas - la recibe su amiga

- Rukia-chan, ocurre algo - deja sus cosas y se dirige a donde esta su amiga

- mira - toma el control remoto de la tele, la enciende y aparece las noticias

- reportando sucesos extraños en el parque - era el mismo parque en donde estaba Orihime - nos están informando que un chico se encontraba en estado de coma y que milagrosamente despierta cuando estaba apunto de ser subido a la ambulancia - Orihime recuerda aquel momento

- señor, no podría decir mas detalles

- hai, el tío estaba tumbado aquí, revise que estuviera bien pero, no presentaba signos que indicara que aya sido un simple desmayo - Orihime puso atención a eso

- el tipo parecía mas muerto que vivo - da su perspectiva otra persona

y así se la pasaron asta que el reportero recibió algo de sus superiores

- nos acaban de comunicar que este extraño suceso también a ocurrido en una ciudad llamada Karakura - el nombre resonó en la cabeza de Orihime y Rukia

- Karakura? - pregunto Orihime algo confundida

- es una pequeña ciudad - se para Rukia y a su ordenador (laptop XD) y pone el lugar

- pues pequeña no es - se acerca para ver

mientras Rukia y Orihime investigaban sobre Karakura, Ichigo buscaba el hotel kageruyoshi

- mierda, me hubiera traído un mapa - seguía sin rumbo asta que escucho una voz

- el hubiera no existe - re conosio esa voz al instante que vio para todos lados

- que extraño, me pareció haber oído la voz de Orox - se rasca la nuca

- estoy arriba - cuando miro arriba lo que voy una patada que fue directo a la cara

todos ven de como Orox salta desde una gran altura e utiliza a Ichigo como amortiguador

- baka, te hubieras traído a Kon contigo - le regaña aun estando encima de el

ya calmada la situación, Orox guía Ichigo al Hotel kageruyoshi (el hotel parecía de 5 estrellas, tiene en total 10 pisos, una alberca con tobogán, el lugar a donde van a comer, servicio a la habitación y una esplendida vista de todo el mundo), en la recepción todos esperaban

- tardaron no creen - los recibía un cierto enano

- culpen a Ichigo, voy a registrarnos - se va directo a la recepción

- registrarnos? - se preguntaba todo el mundo

- sus dudas serán respondidas mas adelante - aparece Vale con un par de maletas - como han estado - los saluda como si nada

mientras los chicos hablaban con Vale, Orox platicaba con el de la administración

- entonces estamos haci, 5 habitación, 1 una con cama king en el ultimo piso, firme aquí - Orox firma en donde le pidieron - aquí tiene sus llaves, que disfruten su estancia

- vamos - les ordena Orox a los demás para que entren en el elevador

cuando todos entran notan de como era el hotel, llegan a su destino y Orox se dirige a su habitación

- pasen - les ordena mientras abre una puerta, que párese ser su habitación

(no voy a describir la habitación)

- Orox, no se como le haces pero siempre consigues lo mejor - admira la habitación Renji

- ese no es el punto - dice Uryuu poniendo atención a los uniformes que estaban en el sofa, eran 4 en total (costa de un pantalón negro, una playera blanca y una sudadera negra[simple, que aburrido]) - para que son estos uniformes? - pregunta llamando la atención de todos

- a eso iba, ahora en adelante serán estudiante de la preparatoria Yozukai - les dice sorprendiendo a todos (incluyendo a Toushiro) - solo esperemos a que llegue e iniciamos con la reunión

_a quien __espera_ fue la pregunta que se iso todo el mundo

de pronto la puerta se habré dejando ver dos figuras femeninas, eran Vale y Megami

- llegan tarde - les regaña Orox

- sumimasen, pero esperaba a Megami en la recepción - le echa la culpa a su amiga

- como sea - se para de su cama King - es hora de empesar no creen? - mira fijamente a Megami y a Vale

- Hai - responden al mismo tiempo

- acompáñenme a la sala (la habitación también tiene una sala y comedor) - se dirige a uno de los sofás - tomen asiento

todos se sientan, pasado unos minutos y que Vale les aya traído té

- Megami, terminaste los preparativos? - le pregunta rompiendo el silencio

- fue fácil entrar a la computadora de la escuela sabes - se ciente orgullosa

- nos podría alguien que es lo que están tramando? - exige Renji una respuesta

Orox y Megami se miran entre si y...

- el plan de recuperación - suelta al fin Orox

- recuperación? - pregunta Ichigo

- vamos a recuperar los recuerdos de las chicas - lo que dijo Megami sorprendió a todos

después de una larga explicación, que se revelara mas adelante (cap 4), los chicos quedan mas molestos que nunca

- espera un segundo, nos estas diciendo que Rukia y las demás perdieron la memoria? - se levanta de su lugar Renji muy alterado

- lamentablemente

- por eso vamos hacer que recuperen sus memorias pero - ese pero no le agrado a todo el mundo - tomara algo de tiempo

- por que... - fue interrumpido Ichigo

- si hacemos que lo recuerden en un instante podría a ver un colapso mental y podrían caer en estado vegetal, por muy ridícula que sea - se mostraba muy preocupada Vale (y eso es raro en ella)

- eso explica de por que Orihime parecía confundida al verme - dice Ichigo analizando la situación

- te encontraste con Orihime-san? - pregunta Vale sorprendida

- te llamo por tu nombre? dime, recuerda tu nombre? - pregunta alterado Orox, el estaba... desesperado?

- e no, solo nos encontramos por breve tiempo - se rasca la nuca

- ya veo - se sienta y se relaja

- tranquilo Orox, tienes que estar en calma - le recordaba Vale

- _Orox en verdad que esta alterado, debe ser algo __grave_ - pensó Uryuu mientras se acomodaba los lentes

- solo contamos con un año para lograrlo - dijo Megami revelando la preocupación de Orox

- que? _es por eso que Orox esta alterado _- Uryuu no sabia que decir, esto era demasiado

- que pasara cuando pase el año y no logremos recuperar sus memorias? - pregunta Hitsugaya quien nada mas se mantenía al marjen

- puede que no recuperen la memoria nunca mas - se nota un silencio muy incomodo asta que Orox se levanto

- mañana iniciamos con el plan, vallan a dormir - cuando todos van saliendo Orox llama a su amiga - Megami, date prisa, no queras que to novio se preocupo mas por ti verdad

- tienes razón, me voy luego los veo - echa carrera y en unos segundos estaba fuera del hotel

después de un pequeño rato

- chicos fuera de nuestra habitación - les echa a patadas Vale de la habitación

- Vale deja de hacer eso - le regaña Orox - lamento esto, por ciertas razones tengo que compartir habitación con Vale, como sea, mañana nos despertamos a las 5, si no se levantan, los machaco asta que lo hagan - fue su amenaza antes de entra a su cuarto

todos se quedaron sorprendidos, compartir habitación todas las noches con una chica, ay que tener determinación para no hacer una mala jugada

- en que estará pensando Orox - se levanta Ichigo

- apuesto a que deseas estar en la misma situación con Inoue-san - dice Uryuu levantando sus lentes

- pero que dices...

- tranquilo, ahora que Orihime-chan perdió la memoria puedes hacer lo que quieras - le decía Renji con cara picara

- y que ay de ti, puedes hacerlo ahora con Rukia no? - encontró con que contrarrestar

- ja, tratándose de me mandaría a dormir en el piso - se cruza de brazos

- si pero ahora que perdió la memoria, puedes hacer lo que quieras

- no me copies mis frases - se miraban con odio alguno

- me voy a dormir - se levanta Hitsugaya y se va a su habitación

- yo también - hace lo mismo Uryuu dejando solos a Ichigo y Renji

- lo resolveremos mañana - se va directo a su habitación

todos se van a dormir y se preparan para el día de mañana

AQUÍ TERMINA ESTA PARTE

* * *

><p>PARTE 2, INICIA EL PLAN<p>

mientras todos se van a dormir, Ichigo no puede consiliar el sueño, después de lo dicho por Orox y Megami, no se podría un mundo sin ella

- je, como le voy hacer? - se pregunta tratando de conciliar el sueño

mientras en la habitación de Orox, quienes aun no se van a dormir

- crees que logren recuperar las? - le pregunta Vale mientras abrasa una almohada

- le pido al cielo que lo logren - en verdad se nota su preocupación

- _me pregunto si todo esto tiene que ver con esa persona _- pensaba Vale mientras miraba el techo

- bueno hora de dormir, mañana tendremos un día ajetreado - se va directo a la cama para dormir

- tienes razón - hace lo mismo - descansa

ya que ambos se fueron a dormir, no paso mucho tiempo para que Vale tuviera uno de sus sueños raros y molestara a Orox

fue una larga noche para el pobre (**yo: me voy a ca****rgar a alguien**)

ya dadas la 5, Orox fue el primero en pararse, seguido de Vale, se cambiaron y fueron a las habitaciones, ellos sabían que no había necesidad de entrar a las habitaciones de Uryuu y Toushiro, ya que los vieron afuera

- entro al de Ichigo, tu entra al de Renji y no lo mates - ordeno Orox mientras abría la habitación de Ichigo

se va acercando poco a poco a la cama del Kurosaki, quien sabe de donde saco el maso pero lo saco, se prepara y...

lo siguiente es que se escucho fue que algo golpeo un trozo de metal

- itetete, pero que mierda pasa por tu cabeza - se sobaba la cabeza - y de donde sacaste ese pedazo de maso? - pregunta mientras ponía atención al maso de Orox, que era enorme

- lo encontré por ay - fue su escusa

de la nada se oye una explosión provenir de la habitación de Abarai

- le dije que no lo hiciera

se ve como Renji estaba cubierto por el polvo de la explosión

ya mas relajado el asunto, los 6 se encaminaron a la preparatoria Yozukai

casi todos iban de buen humor a excepción de Renji quien aun tenia el polvo de la explosión

- por favor, ve con un psiquiatra - le rogaba a Vale ya que su forma de despertarlo fue como la de un asesino a suelto

- pero si es uno de mis especialidades - se escudaba alado de Orox

- me pregunto como es que Orox te soporta? - esa pregunta hace que Orox y Vale se miren entre si

- nos apoyamos mutua mente - responden a la vez

- ese no es el caso - dice Hitsugaya poniéndose enfrente

todos entran a la preparatoria, Orox le aviso al director de los nuevos estudiantes, lo extraño es que el director lo entendió todo

- esperen afuera - les ordeno con una de sus miradas serias

mientras en el salón

- chicas, ya se enteraron - hablaba uno de los compañeros de Orihime

- de que, Mart-kun? - pregunta Orihime confundida

Mart Akisho, periodista de la escuela, cabello rosado, ojos morados, y siempre se entera de todo

- de que tendremos nuevos compañeros - suelta de repente - y al parecer son conocidos de Orox-san - lo ultimo dicho espanto a todo el mundo

de repente se abre la puerta con brusquedad, era Orox quien traía la ropa con que se presento ayer

- a ver, les tengo 3 avisos, 1: Vale ahora en adelante sera mi ayudante y la verán en la mayoría de mis clases, 2 ahora en adelante seré el de asesoría de este salón (para quienes no lo sepan, el que se encarga de las clases de asesoría es el tutor y encargado de un salón en especifico) - eso espanto a todos, si apenas pueden aguantar una de sus clases - y ultimo, como dijo su compañero Mart, les presento a sus nuevos compañeros, pasen uno por uno

el primero en pasar fue Toushiro

- preséntate - pide Orox

- como sea, mi nombre es Toushiro Hitsugaya - el nombre resonó en la cabeza de Momo

- bien toma asiento en frente del lugar de la señorita Momo - da la orden - el siguiente

se ve como entra un peli rojo

- nombre

- hola, soy Renji Abarai - se presenta mirando fijamente a Rukia, la cual lo noto y se oculto detrás de un libro

- toma lugar asta atrás en la fila 5 - ordena mientras ve a la ventana - el que sigue

se ve como entra el quincy con sus gafas

- hola, soy Uryuu Ishida, espero llevarme bien con todo el grupo - hace una de sus actuaciones

todas las chicas a excepción de Orihime y las demás, lo veían con un cierto rubor en la mejillas

- si ya dejaste tu presentación, toma asiento en esa banca de ay - señala una banca que estaba serca del escritorio - pasa

entra e Ichigo con su seño fruncido, lo que sorprendió a Orihime al volver a ver al chico del parque

- primera, quita esa mirada seria, que el único que tiene derecho a tener mirada de asesino soy yo y segunda, da tu nombre - dice Orox parándose de la silla

- ya que, soy Ichigo Kurosaki - se presenta sin importancia - y como el único - se voltea a ver a Orox

- quieres pelea - se para agarrando una empuñadura de sus katanas

- cuando quieras - se veía como ambos sacaban chispas de sus ojos

- trae a un ejercito, lo necesitaras - era un desafió

- eso ya lo veremos, a mano libre - ese fue el enorme error que uno puede cometer

- y ay van otra vez - comento Uryuu desde su lugar

- de esta no sobrevive - dice Hitshugaya si importancia

- esto lo grabo - quien sabe de donde saco la cámara de vídeo

todos los veían con una gota en la cabeza y algo confundidos

- e perdona maestro, usted no deb...

- tu no te metas - dicen a la vez Orox e Ichigo con miradas de asesinos

el pobre se espanto tanto que se escondió atrás de Uryuu

- gran error chico, una vez que empiezan nunca ay que interrumpir - le explica Ishida como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- ahora de que sera, la otra vez fue de en dar la vuelta entera a una ciudad - todos se sorprenden al oír eso

- Kendo - nadie entiende lo que quiso decir - la clase de hoy sera de espadas, el Kendo, y solo por hoy participaran los chicos - lo que dijo le dio un escalofrió a todos

- por mi esta bien

- que bueno que dices eso, por que los primeros serán tu y Renji - el nombrado paresia estar alegre

- como quieras pero si yo gano, me debes una pelea

- ok, pero te la doy si ganas, vamos al tejado - sale Orox del salón seguido de todo el grupo

cuando llegan a la azotea, ven una plataforma de pelea y a una Vale dándole los últimos detalles

- ara, ya llegaron? - se para y se acerca a Orox - todo esta listo - le dedica una sonrisa

- bien - se da la vuelta - escuchen, esta clase dudara 3 días, solo por hoy iniciaran Ichigo y Renji - eso tranquilizo a la mayoría - mañana siguen todos los chicos y pasado mañana inician las chicas - termina de dar las explicaciones - Ichigo, Renji, vallan se a cambiar - les ordena sentándose

- hai - responden a la ves dirigiéndose a una tienda que quien sabe cuando se instalo

a los posos minutos salen ambos con unos ropajes extraños, los cuales se les hicieron extremadamente familiar a las chicas. eran los trajes de los shinigamis

- les explicare como funciona esto - todos prestan atención a lo que va a decir Orox - el ganador se decidirá al primero que se salga del área o ya no pueda pelear mas - termino de explicar las reglas - combatientes, entren a la área de combate - les ordena Orox a Ichigo y a Renji

ambos entran al área, el momento que entran se ciente en el aire, una aura asesina, todos piensan que proviene Orox, pero al momento que voltean a ver, ven que este esta tranquilo y sin ninguna expresión, se dan cuenta que de donde proviene el aura asesina es de esos dos

- con esto decidiremos nuestra discusión de anoche

- no podría estar mas de acuerdo

- peleadores, listos - se va alejando Vale del centro asta salir del área, sigue asta estar detrás de Orox - PELEN!

al momento que dio la señal, en ese momento que oyen que las espadas chocan a una velocidad que apenas se alcanza a ver

- esos dos van enserio? - pregunta Rukia al ver de como se dan a golpes

- siempre en un combate ay que darlo todo - les dice Orox con una calma del mundo mientras recuerda lo de hace un rato

flash back

los 6 estaban en frente de la entrada de la preparatoria yozukai

- Vale, adelanta te y prepara - le ordena Orox mientras se voltea para hablar con Ichigo y los demás - de seguro se acuerdan de nuestra platica de anoche, bueno, les explicare como vamos a iniciar

todos prestan atención lo que va a decir 

- el día de ayer di clase de boxeo, pero pienso cambiarlo a algo que hacen aya en la sociedad de almas 

- y se puede saber que es? - pregunta Uryuu imaginándose a lo que refiere 

- lo sabrán en clases - se adelanta para avisar al director

fin flash back

vuelve en si al ver que han pasado mas de... 20 minutos?

todos ven que aya pasado 20 minutos, aun siguen como si nada Ichigo y Renji

- chicos, solo quedan 5 minutos para que lleguen al limite de tiempo - les dice Orox apropósito, en realidad no ay limite

- je, con esto te venceré - dice Renji muy seguro de si mismo

- eso lo veremos, cara de mandril

todos notan que ambos acumulan sus fuerzas en las espadas de madera

en menos de un segundo, las espadas se conectaron en un ataque que de seguro iba de lleno, tal fue la fuerza que ambas se rompen en mil pedasos

- empate - dicen todos a la vez

todos ven asombrados a ese par, pero para las chicas, un par de imágenes se les vino a su mente

de Orihime, vio cuando Ichigo aun tenia su primera zanpakuto (en el cap que ataca el hermano de Orihime convertido en hoolow)

de Rukia, vio a Renji y a ella misma de jóvenes ( cuando entraron a la academia shinigami)

de Tatsuki, de sus clases de karate de pequeña (recuerden que en ese tiempo Ichigo era algo sensible y que entro a donde entrenaba Tatsuki)

y de Momo, cuando vivía con Toushiro (recuerden que en ese tiempo lo consideraba como su hermano pequeño)

solos vino estas imágenes por breve tiempo, cuando terminaron de recordar, sintieron que a los chicos nuevos ya los conocían de tuda la vida

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>YO: LISTO, YA TERMINE<strong>

**GRAY: OE, POR QUE TIENES UN AURA DE DEMONIO**

**YO: POR QUE SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR UNA FORMA DE TRAUMAR A UN NIÑO**

**GRAY: SEGURO QUE NO NACISTE LOCO, O ERES CHIFLADO POR VOTOS **

**YO: AL QUE VOY A TRAUMAR DE POR VIDA VA A SER A TI SI NO DAS LOS AVANCES **

**GRAY: H-HAI**

**- CHICOS, PUEDEN VENIR UN MOMENTO**

**- POR QUE CIENTO QUE LE CONOZCO SI NUNCA LE E VISTO **

**- PONGAN MAS EMPEÑO**

**YO: QUE OBEDIENTE **

**GRAY: DASQUETE TT_TT**

**YO: A POR CIERTO, LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA ASTA LA SIG SERA DE ESTE FIC, YA PASANDO LAS SEMANAS ACTUALIZO EL DE ODIO A AMOR, AMOR A ODIO?, Y SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR OTRA DE ESTA PAREJA (RENRUKI)**

**ESPERO QUE AYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAP, Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAASTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAA LLLAAAAAAAAA OOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAA**


	4. cap 4 parte 1, explicaciones

**QUE AY GENTE**

**YO: VUELVO CON OTRO CAP DE RECUERDANOS **

**GRAY: OE OROX**

**YO: MANDE **

**GRAY: PUEDO TOMAR MIS VACACIONES?**

**YO: COMO GUSTES**

**GRAY: DE VERDAD?**

**YO: SI, VE Y TOMATE UN DESCANSO, Y LLÉVATE A NATSU A LAS VEGAS **

**GRAY: VOY HACIENDO MALETAS**

**YO: Y AHORA A QUIEN TORTURO (SACA UNA AGENDA) ESTE ES PERFECTO (SACA SU CEL Y EMPIEZA A MARCAR)**

**YO: HOLA**

**?: QUIEN HABLA**

**YO: SOY YO, OROX**

**?: Y AHORA QUE QUIERES **

**YO: A PUES MIRA, GRAY Y NATSU SE FUERON A LAS VEGAS, A SI QUE SI PUEDEN VENIR...**

**?: Y QUIERES QUE VAYA PARA AYA**

**YO: SI ME AHORRAS EL PASAJE Y YO TE PAGO UNAS VACA**

**?: VAMOS PARA AYA**

**YO: BUENO, ANTES DE DAR EL CONTENIDO DÉJENME DECIR QUE LOGRAMOS CONVENCER A BYAKUYA A QUE SALGA EN LA HISTORIA PERO PARA LOGRAR TRAERLO PARA ACÁ TUVIMOS QUE CONSEGUIR UN TANQUE, 20 GRANADAS MOLOTOB Y UN DOBLE, BUENO FUERON DOS DOBLES (...), BUENO YA UTILIZAMOS A TRES DOBLES Y AHORA SI DOY EL CONTE: **

**ICHIGO Y RENJI TENDRÁN UNA PLATICA ALGO... DEJEMOS LO EN UN POCO AMISTOSA, OROX LES EXPLICARA TRES COSAS QUE AURITA SOLO NECESITAN SABER PERO SEGUIRÁ OCULTANDO SECRETOS QUE SI NO SALEN A LUZ PRONTO ARAN UN GRAN DAÑO Y TENDRÁ UNA PLATICA CON ALGUIEN DE MAS DE...DE 10 VIDAS? Y RUKIA ARA UN INTERROGATORIO A RENJI DE LA MANERA CASI ANTIGUA, PERO ESE INTERROGATORIO SE CONVERTIRÁ EN OTRA COSA (NO PIENSEN MAL, TODAVÍA NO SE ESCRIBIR BIEN LOS LEMONS Y NI TENDRÁ NADA DE NADA DE ****ROMÁNTICO, OK)**

**YO: LISTO..., ME CIENTO MUY SOLITARIO, ESPERO QUE NO TARDEN EN LLEGAR **

**MEGAMI: OYE OROX, ENCONTRÉ A ALGUIEN QUE SE ESTABA ROBANDO TU ALMUERZO **

**YO: QUUUUUEEEE?, NO YA TE CARGO LA PUTESA **

**?: NO ESPERA, QUE VAS HACER CON ESO, NO NO,(GRITO DESGARRADOR) AAAAAAA, ME VIOLAN, LLAMEN A LA ****POLICÍA**

**(ESCENA CENSURADA, DEMASIADA VIOLENCIA Y PARTES TRAUMATIZADORAS)**

**MEGAMI: MIENTRAS LLAMO A UNA AMBULANCIA Y... (SE ESCUCHA UNA EXPLOSIÓN)... Y AUN MECÁNICO, DISFRUTEN EL SIG CAP Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, OROX NO LO MATARA (SE ESCUCHA UN TALADRO), ESO CREO^U  
><strong>

**ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE, ESTE CAP TAL Y COMO PARECE SERA LARGO, MUY LARGO **

** SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA, SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: hablando con el enemigo<p>

después de el duro combate entre Ichigo y Renji (de duro no tenia nada, se querían matar XD), el grupo regresa a su salón de clases sorprendidos con la tremenda fuerza que tiene este par

- yo gane - le venia gritando Renji a Ichigo durante todo el camino

- ya quisieras - le decia Ichigo en tono burlón

- quieres pelea, cabeza de zanahoria

- as dado en el clavo - ambos empiezan con su pleito como niños pequeños, levantando una nube e de polvo y dejando a todos confundidos

- no se preocupen por esos dos, se demuestran su cariño como pue... - es callado por que ciertas personas le lanzaron una mochila al pobre tumbándolo

cuando le quitan la mocla (asi le decían a las mochilas un mi escuela), ven que se le sale una linea de sangre por la nariz

- otra cosa que se me olvido mencionar, es mejor quitar lo que tengan a su alrededor - dice señalando a un Renji levantando un banco y a un Ichigo haciendo lo mismo

se empiezan a golpear con lo que tienen alrededor, asta que son parados por Vale quien llega con la doctora Haruna

- chicos, podrían parar de una vez - dice de una forma amable pero al mismo tiempo con una voz de maniática

- h-hai - dicen dejando todo tal y como estaba y estando en pose de buenos compadres

- se detuvieron - dicen todos confundidos

- es que Vale una vez despertó una vez a Ichigo con dinamita y eso mismo le paso a Renji esta mañana antes de venir para acá y temen que eso les vuelva a pasar ya que nos estamos quedando en el mismo lugar - dice Uryuu como si nada

todos ven a Ichigo y a los nuevos con algo de confusión

- etto, y en donde se están hospedando? - pregunta Orihime con su carita de inocente

tanto como Ichigo como Uryuu se sonrojaron ante la mirada de su amiga

- no podemos...

- nos estamos quedando en el hotel kageruyoshi - revela Hitsugaya como si no fuera la gran cosa

- QUE? EN EL HOTEL KAGERUYOSHI - gritan todos de forma histérica espantando a media escuela

- esto es la primicia - decía una chica peli roja anotando todo en un cuaderno desde afuera del salón y decide seguir quedándose al margen

- por que os sorprende tanto? - pregunta Ichigo algo confundido

- bueno, es que en ese hotel ...

- chicos, las preguntas en la hora del descanso, ya que Orox mando a la doctora Haruna a que revise a Ichigo y a Renji - dice Vale señalando de forma discreta a la doctora - a y antes que se me olvide, ahora la doctora Haruna Shuqui, trabajara en esta escuela - casi todos se sorprenden al oír la noticia ahora si, ya puedes revisarlos

- bueno chico, podrían quitarse las playeras - pregunta sin saber que reacción tendrían casi todas las chicas

- bueno, pero solo con una condición - dice Ichigo captando la atención de todos

- cual?

- que se marche ella - señala Renji a Vale

- a y por que? - hace unos pucheros de niña pequeña

- te conocemos y sabemos que traes una cámara, y que esa cámara se la robaste a Orox - dice Renji viendo lo nerviosa que se empeso a poner Vale

- si no quieres que le digamos, por favor espera afuera - todos ven como sale Vale del aula sin quejarse

- bueno, ya puedo empesar con el tratamiento - sin que nadie se diese cuenta, la doctora Haruna ya les había quitado las playeras dejando al descubierto la musculatura de Ichigo y Renji

las caras de todas las chicas (a excepción de Rukia, Hinamori[le voy a decir haci, suena mas bonito] y Tatsuki) no tenia precio, todos notan que Ichigo tenia unas pequeñas cicatrices ademas de unos cuantos moretones (de parte de Renji), luego centran su vista en los extraños tatuajes que tenia Renji y surgió la pregunta _asta donde llegan sus tatuajes?_, la que estaba mas acalorada fue Orihime al ver el perfecto cuerpo que tiene Ichigo, lo mismo paso con la chica que estaba afuera solo que esta se calentó al ver el cuerpo de Renji (esperen y verán escenas de celos) y de la nada saca una cámara y empieza a tomar fotos

pero lo que ella no notaba que por detrás se le acerca una figura

- pero que estas haciendo? - le pregunta la figura haciendo que la chica se espante a tal punto que casi tira la cámara

- yo...es que...etto- empeso a balbucear

- esas fotos no te servirán, mejor usa estas - le entrega unas fotos en el que ay salen Ichigo y Renji (tambien salen Uryuu y Hitsugaya)

- e? aaa muchas gracias señorita...

- Vale, Vale Inoshuke (usa el apellido de Orox por que quiere) - se presenta Vale

- un gusto Inoshuke-chan, yo soy Kira Urosagi - se presenta la peli-roja

- dime Vale - se la lleva del lugar - sabes, creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien

Vale se lleva a Kira para proporcionarle un reportaje especial, mientras que en el salón la doctora Haruna terminaba de curar los pequeños moretones de Ichigo y Renji

- disculpa Haru-san, por que Orox te pidió que nos revisaras? - le pregunta Ichigo un poco confundido ante la actitud de Orox

- bueno, para empesar les diré que la clase de mañana se suspende por reunión familiar y Orox los quiere a todos bien, bueno en tu caso Ichigo no creo que se comporte cuando el llegue - Ichigo por alguna razón desconocida para los demás se empeso a tronar los nudillos - listo ya termine - dice alegremente la doctora Haruna

- que rápido - dicen al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Renji mientras se colocan las playeras de la escuela

- bueno me despido - la doctora se dirige a la puerta y antes de abrirla la abre Orox que entra al salón

- ya terminaste? - le pregunta Orox mientras accede al aula

- hai

- bien, ve a tu puesto

- hai Orox-kun - se aleja la doctora Haruna a la enfermería

- chicos (refiriéndose a Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu y Hitsugaya), pueden venir un momento - les pide Orox a que lo acompañen

- hai - responden los cuatro a la vez saliendo del aula junto con Orox

en alguna parte de la escuela

- para que nos llamaste Orox? - le pregunta Uryuu

- para avisarles 3 cosas - todos ponen atención a lo que esta apunto de decir Orox - primero, ya le informe a toda la sociedad de almas y nos apoyaran en el plan, también le avise a Ishin y a Yuzu y Karin, también estan enterados los últimos arrancas de nuestro lado - esto sorprende un poco a Ichigo - segundo, como mañana es el día de reunión familiar, vendrán unos cuantos del seretei, Renji, vendrá de parte tuya y de Rukia Byakuya - lo que dijo espanto un poco a Renji al ver a su taicho enojado con el y liberando a zembosakura - tranquilo no te matara ya que le pedí que se comportara y a cambio le prometí todos los escondites que tienen la asociación femenina shinigami adentro de su mansión - esto lo relajo un poco - Uryuu, vendrá Nemu haciéndose pasar por tu prima - Ishida haciente con lo que dijo Orox - Toushiro...

- capitán Hitsugaya para ti

- si como quieras enano - si no fuera por Renji e Ichigo, Toushiro ya abría salido de su gigai y pelear contra Orox - vendrá Matsumoto como tu tía, para Hinamori vendra Kira como su primo lejano, alguna duda?

- cual es el tercer aviso? - pregunta Uryuu adivinando que Orox tenia algo mas para contar

- el tercero, según Megami me dijo, que las chicas perdieron parte de sus recuerdo...

- parte? - pregunta Ichigo confundido

- según ella dijo que perdieron sus recuerdos pero recuerdan o creen que es su recuerdo que son estudiantes de aquí, bueno sigo, según Meg las chicas perdieron sus memorias hace aproximadamente un mes, hoy es 26 de mayo, así que creo que todo inicio entre el 25-26 de abril, así que solo contamos con solo 11 meses

- 11 meses, es mucho tiempo - comenta Renji

- si tu lo vez de esa manera - Orox centra su vista hacia unos arbustos - eso es todo, pueden retirarse los cuatro se van a su salón mientras que Orox se va acercando al arbusto - se que estas ay, sal antes que te mate dice agarrando la empuñadura de Kaifu

- oh, como te diste cuenta - sale una sombra que no se le ve nada

- algo me decía que eras tu el causante de todo esto - dice empesando a desenvainar su katana

- tranquilo, todo a su tiempo

- y ahora por que fue? - pregunta mientras ve al sujeto

- tu por que crees - Orox lo analizo un poco asta que se dio cuenta de algo

- fue por eso - aprieta los puños enterrándose las uñas

- pues claro, dime, acaso no te as preguntado de por que ella tiene esos poderes tan extraños

- te lo dijo Aizen? - le pregunta al sujeto, ganándose...

- jajajaja, ese pendejo solo tenia como solución el houyoku, ahora esta descansando en el infierno - dice poniéndose alado de Orox

- lo mataste? - le pregunta sin ninguna reacción - seras un...

- de que te quejas, tu también fuiste así en la otra vida - Orox abre los ojos como platos al ver el no era el único que participo en la masacre que lo recuerde ademas de el y el viejo - me sorprende que ayas vivido mas de una vida y todavía lo recuerdas como si fuera ayer

- no metas a...

- al de sangre real de los Quicy y el heredero del diablo gigante, ademas del vizard que esta encargado de proteger a la princesa del tiempo a y casi me olvido de los cuatro guardianes shinigamis, muy pronto esto sera game over

- esto es un juego para ti verdad?

- el que tenga a la princesa del tiempo gana

- je, pues yo tengo la ventaja, tengo de mi lado a su príncipe - azul se refiere a cierto peli naranja

- pues le vuelvo a borrar la memoria - saca un artefacto extraño

- si lo haces tendrás que esperar otras 10 vidas, y no creo que al pendejo le guste esperar

- habla con mas respeto, te recuerdo que el are antes tu jefe - se va alejando

- como dijiste, era mi jefe, ahora es mi enemigo - enfunda su katana y se aleja también

- deberíamos volver a jugar ajedres un día de estos - desaparece de la vista

Orox va entrando al edificio sin percatarse que alguien los vigilaba desde las sombras, sale de su escondite una figura pequeña que no acaba de analizar lo que sucede

en el camino Orox recuerda lo que les dijo a Ichigo y a los demás en el hotel

flash back (partes no contadas)

- vamos a recuperar los recuerdos de las chicas - lo que dijo Megami confundió a Ichigo y lo demás

- pudo preguntar Mega-chan - pide Ishida 

- claro Ury-kun

- a que te refieres? - le pregunta confundido de lo que quiere decir Megami

- diles - le dice Orox 

- Hai, Orox-kun

MEGAMI POV

iba caminado por la escuela después de que Orox nos presentara y nos diera a cada quien su área de clases, a mi me toco del 3-A al 3-F (se me olvido poner la apariencia de Megami, ella tiene el pelo negro y largo que pasa de sus hombros, ojos grises azules y un cuerpo bien formado pero un poco delgada)

como estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que chique con alguien, y que esa persona era Orihime 

- aaa, lo siento mucho - me pide disculpas, me percate que venia acompañada de Tatsuki y Hinamori, pensé que Rukia estaba en el salón

- no pasa nada Ori-chan - le dije como siempre la llamo pero al momento que le dije haci se vio algo confundida

- mm? por que me llamaste haci Megami-sempai 

- _pero si haci la llamo siempre y ... esperen un segundo, me llamo Megami-sempai, pero si Orihime siempre me dice Me-chan, aquí sucede algo raro, por que no lleva sus orquidias _fueron mis pensamientos asta que recorde lo que una vez me dijo Orox (se revelara en otro momento) - a bueno es que yo ya te conocía desde hace tiempo - tenia que fingir, no le podía decir que la conocí desde que Orox me la presento 

- ya entiendo a que se refería Orox-san con que no tendrían compasión ni piedad con amigos o familiares - dice Tatsuki 

- hablando de el, lo han visto? - tenia que avisarle pronto

- creo que lo vi dando una vuelta por la escuela - me responde Hinamori 

- Gracias me - paro para buscarlo - una pregunta Ori-chan

- cual?

- conoces a alguien llamado Ichigo? - necesitaba saber si era cierto

- me suena el nombre pero no, no lo conosco - lo que me temía fue lo que pensé 

- gracias y lamento chocar contigo - tenia que avisarle a Orox lo mas pronto posible 

FIN MEGAMI POV

- eso fue lo que paso, alguna duda? - pregunta Megami después de terminar de relatar su historia 

- yo tengo una pregunta, por que utilizaste mi nombre como...

- necesitaba saber, no tenia tiempo que perder - Orox entiende a que se refiere Megami 

- tiempo, a que se...

- todo a su tiempo - Orox no quería tocar el tema - que ahora tenemos que proteger a las chicas 

- a que te refieres?

- bueno, las chicas perdieron sus memorias pero no perdieron sus poderes y no saben como utilizarlos y que los tienen, y la que tenemos que proteger mas es a Tatsuki ya que ella no tiene poderes pero puede ver a los fantasmas y todo eso 

- bueno, ya que esta haci el caso yo me encargo de Arisawa-chan - dice Ishida mientras se acomoda los lentes - la razón es que puedo controlar y lanzar mis flechas dirigidas al lugar de donde va a salir el Hollow antes que se acerque a Arisawa-chan

- bien entonces te la encargo - le pide Orox - bueno y ahora pasando con las demás 

- yo cuido de Hinamori - dice Hitsugaya como si nada

- bueno yo me encargo de Orihime - al momento que dice esto Ichigo, todos lo miran con una mirada picara, bueno, a excepción del que se estaba tronando lo nudillos

- si le haces algo, te juro que te perseguiré a ti y a tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos, entendido - le dice Orox mientras lo rodea un aura oscura

- h-hai - responde sudando frió

- esperen un segundo, osea que a mi me toco cuidar a Rukia - dice Renji mientras se las idea de como lidiar con su amiga 

- lo siento por ti Renji

- bueno chicos, tengo que pensar en algo - comenta Orox mientras va al balcón a ver la luna 

- _esto no me agrada, primero que pierdan la memoria, luego que solo falta un año para que se pueda hacer el ritual que jure detener, solo espero que no sean ellos los causantes - _le pide a Kami-sama que su corazonada no sea correcta

fin del flash back

tal parece que sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, ya que al parecer la maldición se cumplirá después de 10 años se cumplirá

Orox le pidió a Megami que le dijera a Vale que lo espere en el tejado

cuando llega es recibido por una Vale que nota la preocupación de Orox

- Orox, que sucede - le pregunta Vale un poco preocupada por su amigo después de notar que este empeso a llorar

- llego el momento - con esto lo resumió todo ya que ella conoce a Orox

- seguro que no ay otra forma - le pregunta Vale casi rompiendo el llanto

- solo tengo dos opciones, que los Shun Shu Rikkan no recuperen sus verdaderos poderes durante los próximos 11 meses, o que entre en el portal si no logro detener el ritual

Vale no soporta mas y se lanza a los brazos de Orox para romper llanto

- prométeme que regresaras - le pide Vale entre llanto

- no prometo nada, pero veré lo que puedo hacer

MISTERIOSO NO?, ESPEREN Y VERÁN LO QUE PASO HACE MAS DE UNA VIDA, AQUÍ TERMINA ESTA PARTE

* * *

><p>INICIA LA SEGUNDA PARTE (TAL VEZ SEA MAS LARGA QUE LA PRIMERA PARTE)<p>

Rukia iba caminando a su salón después oír la extraña platica que tuvo Orox con Ichigo, Uryuu, Hitsugaya y a Renji y con aquel extraño sujeto que ni se le voy el rostro, lo que mas la confundió fue lo que dijo el sujeto extraño, a que se refiere con eso de los Quincy?, el heredero del ciablo gigante?, el vizard que esta ha cargo de cuidar a la princesa del tiempo?, ademas de los cuatro guardianes Shingamis?, definitivamente esto era confuso para ella

al momento que entra es recibida por la maestra por la maestra de biología

- por que tardo tanto, señorita Kuchiki? - le pregunta la maestra esperando una explicación

- bueno, es que los baños mas cercanos estaban cerrados así que me tuve que ir por todos lados buscando baños ya que no aguantaba mas - una escusa un poco ridícula pero creíble después del pequeño teatro que iso para salir

flash back

la maestra va entrando cuando se topa con Rukia saliendo después de que el maestro Orox le pidió si se podía llevar durante un pequeño rato a Ichigo y a los demás, ya que ella estaba mas que dispuesta por averiguar quienes son ellos ya que normales no les pareció

- señorita Kuchiki, que esta haciendo parada en ves de estar en su lugar - le regaña la maestra de Biología

- es que tengo que ir al baño, o si no reventare - dice haciendo esas poses cuando uno tiene urgencia 

- pues que se espere, que esta apun...- sus palabras se quedaron cortas al ver un liquido bajando por la pierna de Rukia - esta bien vaya, pero no se tarde - le ordena la maestra alejándose rápido de Rukia por si las moscas 

- muchísimas gracias - sale corriendo al lado contrario, el truco de tener agua en tu mano si que le funciono a la perfección 

fin del flash back

- bueno pase, que la estaba esperando - Rukia se dirige a su lugar luego de ver de vistazo a sus compañeros - bueno, acabo de leer los historiales de Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Uryuu Ishida y Toushiro Hitsugaya - dice mientra cierra los folders - Ichigo Kurosaki y Renji Abarai - les llama la maestra

- hai - responden ambos levantándose

- e leído lo mas importante y déjenme decirles que no quiero un acto de vandalismo en mi clase - eso impacto a los demás - a usted señor Kurosaki no lo quiero volver a ver con el pelo teñido de color naranja y a usted señor Abarai no lo quiero con otro tatuaje - le dice la maestra con seriedad

- pero sensei, así es mi pe... - iba a reclamar Ichigo ya que era la 3 que le decían que su cabello es teñido pero

- a callar señor Kurosaki - casi le grita también - déjenme decir que sus calificación me decepcionan un poco a si que les pondré tutores para los examenes que se acercan

- hai

- señorita Inoue, señorita Kuchiki - llama la maestra

- hai Araseli-sensei(utilizo a mi maestra que en verdad fue muy estricta con todos) - responden ambas

- como ustedes dos son las mas sobresalientes en mi clase se aran cargo de ellos dos, usted señorita Inoue se ara cargo del señor Kurosaki que en verdad necesita una calificación para aprobar mi materia

- h-hai - responde Orihime un poco roja al recordar ver a Ichigo sin la camisa de la escuela

- y usted señorita Kuchiki se ara cargo del señor Abarai - le dice la maestra a Rukia

- hai - responde Rukia todo normal, ya que ella pensó que no podía ser mejor que preguntarle a uno de ellos de a que se refería Orox

- ahora pasamos con usted señor Ishida - la maestra centra su vista en Uryuu - me sorprende sus calificación, simplemente perfectas así que no creo que tenga problemas en acostumbrarse a mis clases pero le voy a pedir que ayude a la señorita Arisawu ya que ella va muy mal en esta materia - a la maestra no le preocupa revelar las calificaciones de los demás - también le voy a pedir que ayude con la vestimenta del festival, ya que me sorprende su habilidad con la costura, y mas con estos vestidos que hace - la maestra estaba maravillada con el trabajo de Ishida

- hai, no tengo ningún problema - responde con orgullo de lo que hace

- y por ultimo pasamos con usted señor Hitsugaya - si no fuera que le puso señor le hubiera reclamado que le dijera Taichou - sus calificación son normales aun que un poco bajo en mi materia , creo que usted y la señorita Hinamori se pueden apoyar, alguna objeción

- ninguna - responden Hitsugaya sin importancia y Hinamori un poco nerviosa

- bueno, ahora doy las clases

todo transcurrió normal, asta la hora de receso en el que las chicas deciden pasarla con quienes la maestra Araseli les pidió estar

- a-ano, Kurosaki Ichigo verdad - Orihime no entendía de por que se estaba sonrojando con tan solo hablarle

- si, así me llamo - el afirma dedicándole una cálida sonrisa recordando que no puede apresurar las cosas

Orihime quien se quedo callada ante esa cálida sonrisa que la iso sonrojar de forma un poco notoria

- estas bien? - le pregunta levantándose de su lugar y poniendo una mano en la frente de la chica - estas roja pero no tienes fiebre

- _por que mi corazón late con velocidad, acaso esto es amor a primera vista, no, esta sensación ya la había sentido antes pero en donde _- Orihime si que tenia un lió en su mente que no se dio cuenta que en que momento estaba afuera del salón siendo llevada a por Ichigo a la enfermería

- oe, reacciona - las palabras de Ichigo fueron las que sacaron a Orihime de sus pensamientos

- donde estoy? - pregunta mirando a todas partes percatándose que estaba en la enfermería

- en la enfermería, es que como no te movías me preocupe y te traje aquí - le contesta ocultando su sonrojo Ichigo

- gracias Kurosaki-kun - le agradece Orihime con una sonrisa que solo ella podía dar

- dime Ichigo, ok Orihime

- _por que siento que le e oído decir mi nombre antes -_ Orihime recuerda sus sueños raros que a tenido últimamente, y ve que el chico que esta a su lado es el mismo de sus sueños y que lo conocía desde hace (mas de lo que imaginan) - cla-claro I-Ichigo-kun - decir su nombre le provoco un enorme carmín en las mejillas de ambos

en otra parte se encontraba un pequeño grupo platicando

- nunca vi comportarse haci a Hime-chan - dice Hinamori mientras se acuerda la cara roja de su amiga

- tienes razón Hinamori, básicamente es como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo - se pregunta Rukia si era momento de ejercer su plan ya

- pues es fácil de entender, simplemente se... - estuvo apunto de comentar Renji que no debía si no fuera por el codazo que le dio Uryuu

- a, dijiste algo Renji - le pregunta Tatsuki viendo como su nuevo amigo se agarraba del brazo a causa que el codazo que si le dolió un poco

- no nada

Rukia decide actuar ya que en verdad estaba mas que confundida con las palabras de Orox, sobre lo que pasaba con Orihime y por que parecía que ellos saben de esto

- disculpa Renji, puedes venir conmigo un momento - le pide de forma amable Rukia a Renji mientras esta camina alejándose del grupo

- a?, claro, no ay problema - le sigue Renji, ambos desapareen de la vista de sus amigos

Renji lleva siguiendo a Rukia por mas de unos 2 minutos, al pare ser Rukia lo estaba llevando a una parte desconocida de la escuela para Renji

- etto, Rukia a donde me llevas? - le pregunta Renji sin obtener respuesta alguna

siguen caminando asta que llegan a una puerta, Rukia le pide que entre, después de que Renji entra Rukia se asegura de que nadie los aya visto entrar

- no entiendo Rukia, por que me as traído al cuarto de escobas? - pregunta Renji después de analizar el cuarto, era un poco amplia llena de lo común, escobas, cubetas, trapos, cosas de esas pero lo que llamo mas la atención de Renji fue ver una silla y que luego su amiga entraba cerrando con seguro - que pretendes? - le pregunto después de notar que Rukia saca una cuerda del no se donde y con una cara maliciosa

al cabo de unos 30 segundos se ve a un Renji amarrado a la silla de pies y manos, y si eso fuera poco le puso una esposas que (se las preste XD) quien sabe las saco

- pero que pretendes hacer Rukia? - le pregunta Renji moviéndose como loco para tratar de liberarse

- deja de moverte quieres - le reclama Rukia al ver que la silla se tambaleaba - solo quiero preguntar un par de cosas

- de que cosas quieres saber? - le pregunta serio, lo que hace sorprender a Rukia

- solo unas cosas que me tiene intranquila - se queda pensando que preguntar - solo te preguntare tres cosas, dependiendo de tu respuesta sera que valla surgiendo mas preguntas, uno, quien es Orox? dos, quienes son ustedes? y 3, por que nos conocen? - termina de dar las tres Rukia

Renji se queda callado mientras analiza que responder

- primera respuesta, no se quien es Orox en realidad, el nos guarda secretos y cada vez que le preguntamos el nos dice que no preguntes lo que no quieres saber - esa respuesta confundió un poco a Rukia - solo se que es primo de Orihime Inoue - lo que dijo Renji sorprendió a Rukia, ella nunca se imagino que su mejor amiga tuviera un primo - y que ademas a tenido una vida un tanto dura, y que trabaja en una organización que ni de coña voy a mencionar aurita - Rukia se queda callada, acaso su maestro de educación física era un ser extraño

- segunda respuesta, no te puedo decir mucho, pero te diré que Uryuu Ishida es uno de los pocos Quincy que quedan hoy en día, mientras que Ichigo Kurosaki es un shinigami sustituto y Toushiro Hitsugaya y yo, Renji Abaria somo shinigamis completos - ahora si Rukia tenia en total mas de 10 preguntas - y ultima respuesta, a las unicas que conozco es a ti y a Hinamori, conozco un poco a Orihime y de Tatsuki ni la conozco, a y antes que se me olvide, tu y Hinamori son Shinigamis

Rukia esta asimilando lo que dijo su compañero, ella no se imagina a ella misma portando una guadaña, y mas a Hinamori lo que causo que ella se riera

- pero de que te ríes - le pregunta al ver como su amiga se agarra el estomago

- jajajajaja ay amigo, donde tienes la cabeza, yo shinigami, despierta que esas cosas no existen y ademas me sumas a Hinamori, luego falta que me digas que Orihime puede controlar el tiempo y que Tatsuki es un demonio, no me hagas reír jajajaja - se sigue riendo Rukia sin saber que casi le atina

- bueno, de Orihime no domina exactamente el tiempo pero tiene unas habilidades extrañas como curar las heridas mortales como generar un escudo que casi protege de todo y al mismo tiempo atacar a unos hollow débiles con una especie de flecha y de Tatsuki, pues no creo que tenga poderes pero puede ver fantasmas - le explica Renji de forma serie lo que le sorprendió a Rukia

- venga ya, ahora me sales con fantasmas y cosas llamadas hollows, si que tu andas mal del cere... - es interrumpida

- te demostrare que lo que digo es verdad - Renji en verdad estaba dispuesto a desobedecer las ordenes de Orox, solo para mostrarle que lo que dice es verdad - acércate y saca de mi bolsillo derecho lo que contiene - le pide Renji mirándola serio, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Rukia al ver que el no juega ni con sus palabras

dudando un poco se acerca a Renji, saca de su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón lo que párese ser un guante sin dedos pequeño color rojo con una calavera con llamas azules con negro (a que no adivinan)

- pero que es esto? - pregunta Rukia al ver ese guante

- ponte lo - le pide Renji a lo Rukia obedece y se lo pone en la mano derecha (si no mal recuerdo) - ahora tócate - Rukia mal interpreta lo que quiso decir Renji y le da una cachetada con la mano con que tiene el guante

- pero que te as creído maldito - le grita si darse cuenta que el verdadero Renji estaba afuera del gigai - y en sima te quedas callado hombre, di algo en tu defensa - le reclama moviendo el cuerpo vació

- pero si seras bruta - esa voz espanto un poco a Rukia al ver que el que estaba hablando no era al que tenia enfrente - bueno, eso es normal en ti desde que nos conocimos de pequeños - habla el Renji shinigami quien se pone en pie

- pe-pero que sucede - Rukia mira al Renji que tiene en pie y al otro que esta en la silla - como es posible que te ayas clonado

- clonado jajajajaja - ahora era el quien se echaba a carcajadas - se nota que en verdad as perdido la memoria jajajaja

- cállate y dime, por que ay do... - no termino de formular la pregunta ya que Renji la toma por la muñeca en donde esta el guante y la obliga a tocar su cabeza, haciendo que esta forma salga la Rukia shinigami

- pero que... - se quedo sin habla, tan solo ver su cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo y ella ay, esto era confuso para ella - que significa esto Renji? por que... - no termino de preguntar ya que recibió un coscorrón de parte de Renji

- preguntas mucho sabias - le dice mientra se acerca al gigai de Rukia - esto Rukia, lo que creías ser tu cuerpo es solo un gigai, creado por Urahara, es un cuerpo sin alma, sin mente, sin vida - Rukia quedo sin habla al ver lo que creía ser su cuerpo, no lo era - nosotros llevamos existiendo mas de 100 años, pero no nos adelantemos quieres, solo te diré que tu, yo, Hinamori y Hitsugaya-taicho estamos, en términos de este mundo, estamos muertos para ellos - esto impacto de lleno a Rukia - nosotros siempre fuimos almas, desde nuestro nacimiento asta ahora, el traje que estas usando aurita solo lo usan los shinigamis, osea nosotros, nosotros nos encargamos de exterminar a los hollows y enviar a las almas que acaban de morir y que murieron desde hace a la sociedad de almas - le sigue explicando mientras agarra la empuñadura de su zanpakuto

- ves esto? - le pregunta haciendo brillar una especie de sello - esto es un sello, este sello permiten a las almas ir al rukongai en donde tendrán una vida pacifica dependiendo del área que les toque - le explica sacando del no se donde un pizarron en el que empieza a dibujar a hacer unos dibujos medio feos pero entendibles - actual mente ay 320 distrito, 80 en cada punto cardinal y están nombrados de forma descendente - por alguna razón, Rukia estaba sentada analizando lo que el peli-rojo - solo conozco muy pocos distritos, entre los que conozco esta el 78, rukongai sur llamado Inuzuri, lugar en donde procedemos tu y yo y el otro que es uno de los barrios mas peligrosos que pueda existir es el 80, rukongai norte llamado Zaraki, en mi opinión es uno de los lugares mas peligrosos, alguna duda? - desde cuando esto se convirtió en una clase?

Renji se la paso toda la hora de receso explicando a Rukia sobre el Rukongai, la Sociedad de almas y sobre de como se conocieron

termina la 1° parte de este cap

* * *

><p><strong>YO: LAMENTO TERMINARLO AQUÍ<strong> **PERO ESTE CAP ES DEMASIADO LARGO **

**MEGAMI: PERO DENTRO DE POCO SEGUIRÁ ESTE CAP, TAL VEZ ESTE FIN DE SEMANA COMO EL MARTES**

**YO: TENGO QUE HACERLO, YA QUE NO TENDRÉ INTERNET DURANTE UN TIEMPO Y QUIERO AVANZAR A MIS FICS SIN SALIRME DEL HILO**

**MEGAMI: ESPERAMOS QUE ESTE CAP AYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, SI TIENEN IDEAS, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS O CUALQUIER COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO**

**YO: Y AHORA UNA PREGUNTA, QUIEREN QUE SE AGREGUEN ENCICLOPEDIAS SHINIGAMIS O NO? ES UNA PREGUNTA, SI QUIEREN RESPONDER HÁGANLO, SINO PUES LO ENTENDERÉ ^^**

**BUENO ESTE CAP SERA MUY PERO MUY LARGO Y YA ME CANSE DE ESCRIBIR, ME TOMARE UN PEQUEÑO RESPIRO Y MAÑANA SIGO, COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAAAASSTTTAAAAAAAAAAAA LLLLLLAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOTTTRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **


End file.
